Heather
Heather is one of the best antagonists from "Total Drama Island". She is known for playing roles in getting the contestants eliminated from the show. She also has the best performances out of any contestants, and season winners. In "Total Drama Island", she plays the role as main antagonist. She started an alliance with Lindsay and Beth in hopes of making it to the Final Three together. Later in the season, she betrays her alliance members and gets them eliminated. Lindsay, for example, was eliminated because of Heather. Hoping that they would be safe, they didn't realize that Duncan and Owen didn't complete the race. Because of this, Lindsay was eliminated as a result. In the Final Three, she is eliminated when she didn't officially accept the dare of having her hair shaved, by Lindsay. In "Total Drama Action", she is placed on the Screaming Gaffers team, along with her rivals LeShawna, and Gwen. She was shunned by Lindsay and Beth, both of which were on the opposite team as Heather. In the Sports Challenge, she was surprisingly eliminated after Duncan and Harold accepted LeShawna's apology, keeping her for another elimination episode. LeShawna and Heather put their differences aside. In the third aftermath, they, along with Owen, are the guests of honor. In the TDA Finale, she votes for Duncan to win TDA. In "Total Drama World Tour", the final chapter of the First Generation, Heather has her normal hair back. She is placed on Team Amazon with her enemies Gwen, Izzy (moments before she switched with Sierra) and Courtney, and her frenemy Cody. She develops a crush on Alejandro Burromuerto, the new best evil on the show. Midway through the season, after Duncan and Gwen's kiss was revealed, she is aware that Courtney is trying to make Team Amazon lose on purpose, just so that Gwen is eliminated. After the merge, Heather finally gets Courtney eliminated after she spots Blaineley, Alejandro, and Courtney cheating in the challenge. Heather would eventually make it to the Final Three, once again, after Sierra is eliminated for destroying Chris McLean's Jumbo Jet, main transportation for the third season. In the final two, she eventally defeats Alejandro and wins Total Drama World Tour. After the volcano erupts, Heather gets hit by a molten lava rock, which was not shown. In the Canadian version of the Finale, she accidentally gives the win to Alejandro, after throwing his pineapple sacrifice in the volcano. Heather, unlike the American ending, doesn't get hit by a lava rock. Trivia *One of Heather's best performances on the show include: **Competing in all of the first three seasons. **Making it to the Final 10, three seasons in a row without having to return. The other person who did that was Owen. ***She also made it to the Final Three, more than once. **She is also the only season winner, in America, to not return after being previously eliminated. **She is the only main antagonist to make it to the Final Four, more than once. **She is also the only season winner to outrank every single contestant, including the newcomers. *She is the first (female) contestant to win a season in America, but not in Canada. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Not_always_Evil